Mikes Journal
by MyNameDontMatter
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Mike after he left TDROTI? Well, lots of craziness. Join Mike as he goes through the crazy adventure that is his life. One things for sure. Life is never boring when there's 5 of you! Rated T because Mike has some messed up personalities that get him into very messed up situations. (nothing life scarring, I promise!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everybody! So, yeah. This is my first fanfiction so Im sorry if its not that great. Its going to be a multichapter story, and its gonna get pretty crazy. Hopefully its something that's not your average total drama plot. This idea was inspired by a very great story over in TMNT fanfiction land called "Aprils Diary". I have it as one of my favorite stories on my profile if you want to check it out. Ok, I think that's everything. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Mike: Wait, what am I supposed to do?**

**Me: *facepalm* The card?**

**Mike: What card?**

***I throw it at him***

**Mike: That would have been helpful! *looks at it* Ok, so yeah. She doesn't own it, or me or any of my personalities. Thank god.**

**Me: That's it! *I retie him and start dragging him off***

**Mike: Enjoy! And also HELP!**

Journal,

My therapist says that keeping a journal will help me with my MPD. I'm not quite sure how it will help me, sense all she's going to do is read it, say I'm one messed up kid, and give me some new medication to try. The only reason she's doing this is because she doesn't want it to look like she's doing nothing, even if everything she does is ineffective.

Anyway, my parents told me I have to do it, so here's my day today. I woke up at 6:45, per usual. Got ready with nothing more than the usual difficulties and got in my car and drove to go pick up Zoey. Then we went to school. 1st and 2nd periods went ok, but 3rd was when chaos broke out. Chaos that typically goes by the name of Chester.

We were in Language arts class, and my teacher was talking about how to spell "colour". Well, Chester started complaining that "back in his day", he spelled it "color". Of course, Chester claims that he grew up in America and moved to Canada when he was tricked into buying some house down here that he couldn't return, so he more than likely grew up spelling it "color" because that's how Americans spell it. Well, I got laughed at, poked fun of, and detention. Great job Chester.

Then, after going to the office to tell my parents they had to email my teacher because Chester happened again, I went to lunch. Lunch is one of my most dreaded times of the day. I usually leave to go somewhere if I can, beause lunch is when everyone decides they want to do something. Usually Svetlana and Chester are alright because Svet usually just goes to the gym to do flips and things, occasionally talk to other gymnasts (but she also insists we wear a disguise, so I have a pair of pink sweat pants, a tank top and a wig in my backpack.) and Chester just shoots his mouth off for 5 minutes, which is usually drowned out by the cafeteria anyways. Its Vito and Manitoba that I have to watch out for.

Manitoba, I love him. I really do. I love him the way a boy loves most of his multiple personalities (for all you reading who don't know, which is pretty much my therapist, their like brothers and sisters whom you share a body with. Similar to conjoined twins actually now that I think about it). But I really don't like when he gets up on the table and shouts "QUICK! WE MUST HELP INDIANNA JONES GET TO THE TREASURE BEFORE ITS TOO LATE! WHOSE WITH ME?!" I also don't like the junk that people throw at us that I have to clean off afterwards. Vito always tries to flirt with what ever girl he finds to be the hottest on that particular day. Seriously, there is no consistency. Most girls think I'm a player and tell Zoey to ditch me. At this point, she'll just tell them she'll think about it and talk too me, sense that's easier than trying to explain my MPD.

Anyways, Now we move on to one of my most dreaded classes. Gym. The reason Gym is such a dreaded class for me is because that's when Vito makes most of his appearances. So, today when I was changing, of course, Vito decided it was time to change to. So he runs out there shirtless, jumps on the chin up bar and says "This ones for you ladies" while gesturing over too some girls and started doing flips. Then he jumped off with an admitingly impressive landing winking at the girls. The my coach came to my rescue and called "Ok Vito, I think that's enough for today" and wrestled us back into a shirt. Despite the fact that gym is one of my most dreaded classes, the coach is one of my favorite teachers. She knows all of my personalities by name, met every one, and knows how to deal with them. Though she mostly deals with Svet and Vito, she has had to stop Manitoba from running around the school with a treasure map a few times.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. You know, for me. I set up a date with Zoey this Saturday. I would have done it Friday, but Vito's meeting some of buddies on Friday, and he told me if I mess it up, he'll post a video of the time we ran around the school in our underpants when we were 12. Technically, that was Manitoba, he found one of those treasure map kids menus on the side of the road from his window and thought there was "no time to waste", so he ran out, in his underwear, to the school to see if the teachers could help him find the treasure. Lets just say, that was one time we weren't fighting over the body.

Anyways, I gotta go. Cameron and I are working of our science project.

~ Mike

**Authors Note: Sorry that was so short. Or was that short? I'm not sure. Anyways, I am new to the site so please give me feed back on this and what you though. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. If you guys have any ideas, I'm open to them. Thank you for your time!**

**- MyNameDontMatter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeeeey. Ok, so I know its been way too long sense I've updated and I know, but in my defense I was very busy. Plus I have an SYOC that I now have to work on (I haven't forgotten about that either, I promise!) and a request fic that is way overdue (I swear I haven't given up on that either!), not to mention an online class I'm way too far behind on. **

**Point is I am very slow and I'm sorry. But I'm hoping my next update will be quicker. **

** Vito: So, what do you need me for again?**

**Me: I need you to-**

**Vito: Shh, *finger on my lips* I know, I mean, if I were you I'd be in love with me too. But Sweetheart, you know I got Anne Mari-AAAAAAAAA**

***I bit his finger***

**Me: Say the fucking disclaimer you self obsessed idiot.**

**Vito: *glares* My doesn't own Total Drama. Or a heart. **

**Me: Yeah yeah, I'm heartless. Woohoo. Tell me something I don't know. **

You know what really sucks? Finding out one of your personalities hangs out with drug dealers on the weekends! I am so mad at Vito right now, and the worst part is I can't even remember what we did! All I know is that I woke up in an alley in a dumpster. I can barely write anything that makes sense right now, so I'm just going to let Vito fill you in on what happened.

I don't get what Mike is so mad about, it was just a wild party. Come on Mike, live a little! Anyway, I was going to the party with that babe Anne Maria, and I also met up with some of the guys once we got there.

It was your typical party; loud music, alcohol, there was glitter on the floor.

Anywho, I was taking It slow on the booze. Don't wanna rush things am I right? Anne Maria on the other hand was a drunken mess within the first our. Pretty little thing was out there on the dance floor attempting to dance without falling over. She was very unsuccessful and ended up covered in so much glitter you'd think she'd just walked right out of a Ke$ha music video.

After watching Anne Maria stumble around for a little bit I headed outside with my guys.

"So what do you want tonight boys?" Butch pulled out a briefcase. Butch looked exactly the way you would picture someone named Butch too. Big guy, really rough around the edges, the name fits him so well sometimes I wonder if that's even his real name. However I've never heard anyone call him anything else, and I sure as hell aint gonna try to start something with him! Rule of thumb; don't screw with Butch.

Butch pulled out a briefcase forward and opened it up. Inside was every drug you could possibly imagine. Everything from classics like pot, marihuana, meth, heroine, to just plain old prescription drugs, and of course a bunch of cigarettes because come on, half these drugs are useless if you can't smoke em.

I decided to take it easy tonight and just took a cigarette. John, my other friend who was also a little tipsy at the moment went a bit bolder and took some of the prescription drugs. For a while we just sat there watching cars go by and getting high. Now I'm going to skip ahead to where things actually start happening because the process of snorting drugs and smoking is actually kind of gross when you think about it and describe it. However, one hilarious things that happened in the hour or so that I'm skipping is John saw a bee, and he was so high he thought it was a swarm and was running around like an idiot for 5 minutes until it lost interest. Ok, back to the important stuff.

"Hey you!" Standing in front of us was a punk guy with a green Mohawk.

"What?" I stood up and looked at the guy. He was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, and, that's all I remember. He seemed vaguely familiar though, like I'd seen him somewhere before.

"This place right here is my hang dude, so you might want to go before things get ugly." He cracked his knuckles, something most people find intimidating even though half the time people do that they never have any intentions of violence.

I got up from the steps, John and Butch backing me up. "If this is your place why haven't I seen you before?"

"I don't usually come out on the weekends. The place is too crowded with nobodies and punk kid wannabees." He took a step closer to me and was now inches from my face. "But when I heard some sleaze ball was taking over my spot," hr cracked his knuckles again, which had to be hurting him by now. I clenched my fists, prepared for a fight. "I couldn't have that. What did they say your name was? Mike?"

I snarled at the name. I hate being called Mike, I'm nothing like him! "The names Vito punk." I gave him a shove, pushing him backwards into his henchmen. He glared and stepped back in front of me. "And who you calling sleaze ball you joke?"

"You wanna prove yourself? Fine. Lets see how well you can handle a little buzz."

So the two of us went inside the bar and ordered a few rounds of shots. At first we both sat in silence trying to intimidate each other, but after we'd drunk more than our fair share, we started getting tipsy and when tipsiness turned into all out drunk, we were both laughing and cracking jokes like buds.

"So….." One of that other guys henchmen glances around awkwardly. "Who won?"

"I did." We both turned to look at each other.

"What do you mean, I won!"

"No, I won!" He shoved me backwards.

"Um, I won!" I shoved him harder.

"No, I WON!" Then he slammed me into the edge of the table. I hit my head on the edge of the table, which was enough to also knock me to the floor. When I hit the ground, my head was once again slammed into it so hard that the tray the shot glasses were on fell off the table and onto me, causing me to pass out.

Apparently after that, that green haired punk picked me up and threw me in the dumpster. When the body came to, Mike was in control so whatever else happened he did. Can I stop now?

Yes. I swear to god Vito, I don't know what I'm going to do about you!

You'll do nothing.

Shut up! Anyways, I've got to go. I have my date with Zoey tonight. Fingers crossed it goes well!

- Mike

**Wow. For never having been in a club and having never done drugs or smoked or drank, I sure know a hell of a lot about clubs smoking, doing drugs and drinking. Like, I'm afraid that my parents are going to go through my computer one day and find this and ask what the hell is wrong with me and accuse me of doing drugs. **

** Well, that's all for this chapter. I promise this is going to get more humorous as we go on. After Mikes date with Zoey, I'm going to write about him hanging at home with his personalities. Hilarity will ensue. See you guys next chapter! (Hopefully sooner two months from now!)**

** - My**


End file.
